zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Chabi
Chabi is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. She is a Hylian traveler whom Link can encounter on his journey throughout Hyrule. Biography Chabi is a young Hylian woman who heard tales of the monster researcher Kilton and his shop the Fang and Bone. Curious about what kind of person would be interested into monsters, Chabi sets out to find the Fang and Bone. She wields a Traveler's Sword and Hunter's Shield to protect herself. During his quest, Link may encounter Chabi camped out or resting in certain areas only to be attacked by a Bokoblin. Link can rescue her by killing the Bokoblin before she does and then speak to her. She will thank him and reward him with Monster Extract and then explain her search for Kilton and his shop. Link can encounter her again and rescue her from monsters as a way to receive more Monster Extract and a tip on how to find Kilton shop at Skull Lake in the Deep Akkala region. After Link meets Kilton and he opens the Fang and Bone appearing in various areas near major settlements at night, Chabi notes how Kilton has started appearing in other areas and finds stories of him supposedly popping out of nowhere once nightfalls creepy thus is not as sure as she used to about meeting him and Kilton's odd business hours and appearing in multiple locations confound her efforts to find him. She never actually finds Kilton or his shop and Link is unable or unwilling to help her. Oddly it is never explained how she has acquired the Monster Extact she gives to Link though presumably receives it from those she receives her information and gossip about Kilton from as presumably her sources acquired Monster Extact through meetings with Kilton. She also fails to notice the Signs that mark where the Fang and Bone appears at night though this may be due to them tending to be in out of the way places which are generally far from the roads. Additionally her repeated monster encounters may have hampered her search efforts. After being rescued she will rest at her campsite until Link leaves the area. Chabi continues to appear being attacked in specific locations though only after any slain Bokoblin attacker encountered at said location has been resurrected by Ganon during a Blood Moon. Campsite Locations *At the fork in the road on West Hyrule Plains in Hyrule Ridge region near Ludfo's Bog, she is camped out in a tent only to be attacked by a Blue Bokoblin. *On Rowan Plain in the Hyrule Field region, she uses the ruins of a a house near the road east of Serenne Stable as a campsite only to be attacked by a Black Bokoblin. *On the northern side of the road east of the Akkala Parade Ground Ruins in Akkala Highlands region, she is camped out in a tent only to be attacked by a Blue Bokoblin. *In the Akkala Highlands region in the forest of Shadow Pass southeast of the Shadow Hamlet Ruins, she tries to rest in the shade of a large tree only to be attacked by a Blue Bokoblin. Category:Hylians Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild characters